Is it really all that Black and White?
by Animegirl218
Summary: Black spy is revived once again from losing a battle but this time, he's trapped and his best hope maybe his worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Spy vs Spy belongs to Antonio Prohias and Mad Magazine/TV **

'Damn it...why does this a cursed headache respawn along with me? I died again, didn't I? I tried to stretch my arms and legs out but some thing got in the way. Boy am I in for an earful when I report ba- wait..where am I? This isn't headquaters!' Wood? Am I in a box? This horrid sense of fear built up in my chest. 'Or a...oh no...I'm not!'

My head slammed against a wooden surface before I could sit up straight. Whoever killed me must have burried me. This is not good. I'll be trapped here for a while unless someone finds me.

* * *

Dagger smirked as he laid down his next trap for his adversary on his own lawn. A booby trap that was set on one of the concrete blocks leading to the front door. As soon as someone stepped on it, four glass walls would shoot up around the outside of the block and the person's weight caused the floor to sink about 3 feet. When activated, Dagger would be alerted and hold down a button that when realesed, the one who was trapped in the pit would be launched high into the air like a pinball into a pinball table. To insure his safety, White had a deactivation switch on the back of the controller if Black should use it against him. It was brilliant, simple and left his White suit free of blood. Now all he had to do was wait for Joke to come back from his early Wensday trip to the cafe. White noticed this as a frequent thing that Black did after weeks of atempting to study his enemy in order to discover some sort of routine.

White flicked his scrawny wrist to check the time on this wristwatch. It was 5:16 pm. Twelve hours after Black was expected to return. What a dissapointment! He was really hoping to see his rival become airborne without any way to escape death yet again! Not only was that shot down but now he was at a risk to be as well. Black could have set some sort of trap or plan. Perhaps even be waiting for him outside of his hiding place ready to wack him with a bat or something. Either way, getting killed or injured is not pleasent, even if you respawn the next day and are good as new.

However, the worst death is being buried alive. You won't respawn back at headquarters but instead in the same place or coffin that you had just died. It's a glitch that all three, Black, White, and Grey fear and have never bothered to fix. The only way that you could escape it was by being found and rescued or by your employer's headquarters being destroyed. White figured that the first on was better because the second one would kill you and leave you dead for real. He has had nightmares about it though, dieing, Waking up in sufficating darkness with clostifobia closing in and then you slowly run out of air, squrm and stuggle, yell and scream but no one can hear you and then you die. Doomed to repeat the frightining death again, and again, AND AGAIN. Just thinking about it almost paralized White with fear. The spy grabbed his chest and inhaled deeply to calm his uncharactilistly frantic mind. He liked killing but not like that. After all of the times that he has killed his rival the Black spy, aka Joke. Yeah, that was his name that Dagger loved to mock, Joke, he can not remember if he had ever burried him alive. If he did, he would most certainly not use that method again. White hated Black with all of his being but that didn't over come his own haterid for his worst fear.

White remembered his current situation due the muffled roar of a plane engine overhead in the darkening, orange sky. Dissapointed, white left.

* * *

This sucks. I keep on dieing before I even get the chance to think of a way to return to the world above without being humilliated by being dug out. All of the oxygen in here ran out...god knows how long ago. I think...a month ago? I don't even have time to be bored...the pain of hunger is something i've gotten used to but a worst fear has set in my mind now, what if I don't respawn? What happens then? What happens if there is nothing waiting for one when they finally kick the bucket and everything's just...gone? I'm too young to face that!

And I will never get the chance to kill Dagger again...or see him...

'I swear that if get out of this alive, I'll find that bastard that did this to me and do the same to them. If by some chance that they are not able to come back to life after getting killed, i'll throw in a parasite or two in their grave along with them!'

* * *

White got in bed drifted off. His sight returned in veiw of a gravyard, one that he reconized. Against his own will, his body began to move on it's own and start digging down in this spot right next to long-not thought of but not forgotten relitave. this dream was not one that he controlled, only watched. Was he a rat? What a weird dream and why-what's this? A coffin was in his way and cry came from inside it. Dagger's heart started to pound in panic. Somebody was burried alive in there!

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!"

The rat that White's mind was veiwing begun to scratch and bite a hole into the wooden casket. All of a sudden, everything went black and White woke with a start. It took a second to hear the early morning's sounds to bring the spy back to reality. What a nightmare! I'm sure glad that I wasn't the one trapped for once...

The one trapped.

Black hasn't even shown his mug for eleven whole months! Could it be possible that the other spy had finally given up? No, Joke would have defenetly let the White spy know by tring to kill him one last time before leaving. There has been gaps inbetween attacks but nothing this long...Oh merde! Those cries for help in this dream came from his rival!

White sprung from his bed and ran for this clothes. Cher Deiu, Black's been trapped for almost a whole year! There was a knock at the door and then a note slid under the door. White picked it up and read-

_Keep your friends close, but you enemies closer._

_OR ELSE_

_~L.I.G_

White blinked and then shoved the note into his pocket. He bolted out of his house into the cool morning, carring a shovel. "I don't have time for this BS! I need to find MY adversary!" His speed surprised him. Why did he care so much right now about Black and not himself? Why in the hell was he looking now and not later in the day?

The darked dressed snake was the closest thing to a friend that he had. The same also went for Black as well. Come to think of it? What the crap were they fighting over anyway? White has secretly peaked into the secret files that he and Black tried to steal from eachother and has never really found anything of importance. He never really cared enough to question his boss. The thrill of hunting down, trapping and killing always prevented that. Goes to show how easily it can drive someone to continous murder.

His lungs burned for air as he slowed down infront of the gates of the cemetary. His motivation to save Black made him forget that it was 2 miles away. The spy sighed out of frustastion as he halled himself up and over the iron bars and ran to the spot from this dream.

"Is somebody up there?" A weak voice croaked, followed by dry coughs. This made Dagger feel compassion, something he had forgotten.

"Aidez-moi!"

White begun to jam the shovel into the earth and make his way down to the other. Whoever trapped him down here made it a big nussense to get out of. After six feet of the dirt was dug up he found Black's casket and slid the top off. There was the other spy but for someone who was still alive, he looked almost as bad as the stink from the coffin smelled! White almost gagged at the putrid smell of death rising from the area. "Hey Black! Can you hear me?" He remained still and silent. "I better get him some water." Dagger hesantly decided to bring his rival home and nurse him back to health. If Black died right now, he'd still have to bulid his strength up again. He placed Black over his shoulder and climbed out of the ditch.

"Im taking a chance here with you bastard. Don't make me regret it.."

TBC...maybe

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this despite all of the grammatical and spelling errors! If you guy did, then I may continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Black blinked a few times, his senses were returning and regaining awareness to the world around him. Dull, aching eyes exposed themselves to the yellow lamp light that stretched to the ends of the room. His chest rumbled as he drew in a breath. Well, he was certainly no longer in that smelly hellhole that had ten feet of dirt laying overhead but he was not at his own embassy, nor home. Could he have fallen in a coma and seemingly been trapped in a coffin for months? Or was he really dead? 'Is this heaven?' he werrily thought to himself. He glanced over to see none other then his arch enemy, White in the kitchen. "White's here. This must be hell..." He muttered inbetween dry coughs. His voice was warnout from fruitlessly calling for help. Hell, he tried in four different languages. Why did White come to his aid all of a sudden? Most likely for an award or figured that it was an easy ticket to intel. Well, hell with that. Black used what little remained strenghth to push himself up on the couch he was resting on.

Pain engulfed his weaken figure as he attemped to sit up, causing the spy to groan in agony. He knew that he should look around to ensure temporary safety so that he could take a moment to think but that couldn't be managed under this kind of crippleing pain. His face slowly began to burn and he couldn't think straight. Dark brown eyes wrenched shut and a choked cry followed against his will. Everything slowly began to ache so bad that if the man did so much as turned his head, it would feel like a impact with a truck. _'This is degrading...why'd I have to catch the flu now? Merde, I want to just die already...' _

-White's POV-

Raindrops pelted against the window paine, desending at an angle from the darkned, gray, cloud-covered sky.

Gray.

That one name raced back and forth in White's mind through out the remainder of the day. The spy was seated next to the kitchen window, taking in the well-memorized view that it showed. A relitivaly nice, quiet neighborhood with a park near by which made a nice place to hide when not working. Although, that hasn't stopped his adversary from tracking him before. White's job slowly melted into his life and the whole "incogneto" location thing lost it's value to him. The war just seemed to rage on everyday, both coy spies putting in an emence effort to beat the other, in the name of their side. Expecting the other to strike at any given moment, disturbing the peace. However, White would have never expected this routine to quit cold turkey all those months ago. Eleven to be exact. You see, while White was snooping around the Black embassy, he had overheard that Black was being sent away on a mission in another country for a couple of months to gather information. Knowing this, he rushed back to his own embassy to share the news with his boss who in turn, granted him a "vacation" for the duration of Black's absence as long as he kept an eye on his returnal. And so, for eleven eeriely quiet months, he waited and when his enemy failed to comply to his little "Welcome back" surprise trap, he actually was uncertain and perhaps even a little concerned. Irrationally concerned for his sworn enemy, his rival, and as he came to the conlusion of today-

his loved one.

Yep, in a sick, messed-up way, his secret crush. It almost killed him to face it. The other had become a major obsession along with this his job but it sickened him to think that he would never come in contact with Joke again. Why? Why had his hatered become the complete oppisite emotion over the years? White sighed in frustration and looked over at the now rousing spy. With a stretch, he got to his feet and expected the other to be glancing around, wondering where he was and also, the location of his weapons. Instead, an agonized whine edmitted from Black. This threw the White-haired spy off guard. He rushed over to find Black's flushed face wrenched up in pain and distress. White hand pressed against the other's sweat-drenched forehead and confermed his suspisions. Black's immune system had taken a horrid beating for those months being trapped in the ground and now is finding it hard to adjust back to normal. He was burning up.

Brown eyes gazed up at his own Hazel ones through the slightest opening of their eyelids as his lips cruved down in a grimice of misery. There were even a few tears trailing down his cheek. 'He's too weak to keep his emotions locked up and sealed.' White sympathetically mused. 'Constantly dying due to a lack of air and nessecites and coming back to life has taken it's toll and if he dies now, he won't have much of a chance to recover fully...'

"Kill m-me..."

Dagger only stared down.

"Are you f***ing deaf? Just end this already you bastard!"

White retreated into his kitchen, leaving Black weeping in his livingroom due to an intense fever. The truth was that Black was in total misery. He couldn't tell watch was going to kill him first, embarrassment, this fever, or White. 'Yep, probably White. He's coming back...' Black's eyes closed, preparing for lead to meet his chest or head. 'Just closed your eyes, old boy and you'll be back in your own base soon enough."

He almost jumped out of his skin when a cool, wet towel drapped across his forehead and hand wrapped around his own. "No, I'm not deaf you idiot. I won't kill you this time." White stated with indifference. "Now just shut up and get some rest."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yes, Black and White are humans. I think that it suits this more...

If you guys liked, feel free to review!


End file.
